AkuRoku Day Amnesia Crossover
by MaxWingz
Summary: Roxas now Lives at Brennenburg castle. And is plagued with nightmares...


Although the castle itself was rather chilly, the room was warm, with the fireplace burning, and a cup of hot tea in his hands. Roxas was settled back in a chair, reading over his journal entries from the past few months. It was insane, that he was somehow entrusting his life to the Baron, without having actually met him.

He'd been here for three days, and all he'd met were the servants. They'd greeted him at the door, shown him to his room, and served him his meals. He couldn't complain though, the servants were nice, although their manner of movement led him to believe they were somehow skulking. His room was exquisite, as were the castle grounds, despite their slightly unkempt manner. The garden was beautiful though, filled with gorgeous and well tended roses everywhere.

Roxas, having been lost in his thoughts, jumped and nearly spilled his tea, when someone knocked at his door. He stood, setting the cup on a nearby table and opened it. The sight before him took his breath away.

"Good evening, Roxas" The redhead spoke as if he'd known the blonde his entire life. "Allow me to introduce myself," He said, holding out a hand. Roxas took it without question, and blushed when the man brought it to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. "Axel von Brennenburg" He introduced himself as he slowly, almost reluctantly, allowed the blonde to pull his hand back.

Roxas invited him in with a small, slightly nervous smile. "So, you are the Baron that replied to my letter" He said softly, and Axel replied with a nod. "And I meant what I said, I /can/ protect you." He said smoothly, as if he'd said it a thousand times.

The blonde just tilted his head. "Protect me from /what/?" He asked shaking his head.

"All in due time my friend."

About three weeks later, Roxas found himself sitting up in bed , dark circles under his eyes, sweating and panting softly. Another terrifying nightmare had woke him up, screaming. It was only when his mind had snapped back to reality that he'd shut his mouth, biting down on his lip to try to calm down.

He lit the candle next to his bed, casting a faint glow about the room, giving him a small sense of relief. It was now that he knew what Axel had meant by 'Protecting Him'.

About a week ago, the nightmares started, and usually one of the servants came to check on him when they heard him screaming. But tonight... it was different. No one had walked into his room yet, but it still felt /different/. He realized he was trembling from fear, and scooted back so he could lean against the headboard. It was close to dawn, he could tell because just outside his window, the sky was slowly starting to lighten.

He jumped when the door clicked open, and turned his head to see, not one of the servants, but rather the Baron himself, standing in his doorway. His eyebrows shot up questioningly. "Axel what are you doing here?" He asked softly, shifting slightly when the emerald green gaze didn't move from him. He'd learned long ago that Axel didn't like being called 'Baron' for him it was too formal, at least for the amount of time the red head said they would be spending together.

He'd been confused at first, but slowly he came to understand why.

The baron slowly moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking Roxas's chin in his hand. "Nightmares again Roxas?" He asked, smirking gently. When the blonde nodded, he just chuckled. "We'll take care of those soon" He murmured soothingly, before closing the distance between them, and pressing their lips together in a slow, warm kiss.

Roxas found himself reciprocating the action before he even realized it, and brought his hand up to gently tug out the ribbon holding Axel's hair back. He slowly threaded his fingers through the flaming locks and pulled Axel closer.

When they finally pulled away, breathing ragged, Axel just smiled. We'll take a break from going down to take care of /them/ today. The Servants can take care of it He said softly, and before Roxas could even nod, their lips were pressed together once more, this time more heatedly.

Roxas, still in his nightshirt and underwear, pressed back against him, once again burying his fingers in that luxurious red hair. Axel slowly dragged his hands over the blonde's sides, stopping just below his hips, so he could slowly run his fingers underneath the hem of the blonde's shirt. He in turn, shivered at the touch and shifted so the blanket slipped farther down, and gave Axel more access.

The red head pulled away from the kiss to place soft nips over the blonde's jawline, and slightly rougher bites to his neck. He moved his hands to the buttons of the nightshirt and slowly began to undo them; pressing butterfly kisses to each inch of exposed skin as it was revealed. When each button had been undone, Roxas slipped the shirt off, and tossed it to a far corner of the room.

He was just about to reach for the Baron's jacket, but his wrists were caught in a slightly firm grip, telling him to wait. Axel moved up, trailing small bites up the blonde's neck, before eagerly pressing their lips together, and releasing the younger ones hands. Roxas reached for the jacket, sliding it off the red heads shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. He moved to the vest, undoing the buttons with practiced fingers, and soon had that off too.

Axel undid his own shirt, sliding it off to reveal an expanse of pale skin, that Roxas moved his hands to immediately. The blonde shivered slightly when his hands came into contact with Axel's warm skin, and pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath.

Just as they were about to resume kissing, a scream, followed by a hollow thud sounded out from the hall, and both of them jumped; simultaneously pulling away from each other.

Once each realized the other was shirtless, Roxas blushed and looked away, while Axel just chuckled. The redhead leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against the blonde's ear. We'll continue this the next time you have a nightmare. He murmured softly, causing the younger man to shudder.

Once the Baron left, Roxas slumped back against the headboard with a soft sigh. He could honestly say, he'd never looked forward to another nightmare so much in his entire life. 


End file.
